Stupid man
by kittyfree
Summary: Petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête.


**Disclaimer :** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

**Rappel :** rating T

**Ndlà : **les phrases en italique sont les paroles de la chanson Totem de Zazie

* * *

**Stupid man **

Mes lèvres sur sa peau glissent.

Elles touchent et caressent chaque parcelle de son corps.

Sa main s'enfonce dans mes cheveux et m'attire à lui.

Elle me fait quitter à regret la douceur de sa chair pour m'obliger à faire face à son regard.

Dur.

Froid.

Suffisant.

Un sentiment amer m'envahit.

Comme à chacune de nos nuits où je n'ai pas la force de me refuser à lui.

Je veux voir autre chose sur son visage que cet air arrogant, presque méprisant.

oOoOo

Mes doigts s'égarent sur son corps, tentant de faire naître en lui le même feu qui me consume.

_**La jambe**_

_**La cuisse**_

Cependant, malgré l'adresse de mes gestes, il demeure distant.

Ma main monte encore, cherchant dans sur ses traits la moindre réaction, le moindre vacillement.

Elle devient aguichante, provocante.

Il ne sourcille pas… mais ne me repousse pas.

Je le sens devenir dur sous mes doigts.

Et même s'il s'obstine à ne rien vouloir laisser paraître, je sais que je l'excite.

oOoOo

Il a toujours sa main dans mes cheveux qui m'oblige à conserver mon visage près du sien.

Quelques centimètres à peine nous séparent. Je peux sentir son souffle effleurer mes lèvres, je peux sentir la chaleur de sa bouche si près de la mienne.

Je veux me rapprocher, juste un peu, et cueillir ce souffle.

Mais ses doigts se resserrent et m'immobilisent.

Il refuse ce contact si naturel chez des amants… comme à chacune de nos étreintes.

Un tabou… le seul.

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'essayer et d'être repoussé.

Inlassablement.

oOoOo

Sous mes caresses de plus en plus appuyées, sa respiration s'accélère. C'est presque imperceptible tant il veut demeurer maître de lui.

Cette attitude distante aurait pu paraître aguichante si, au final, je savais pouvoir briser ce mur. Mais il se complait dans ce rôle. Il aime me faire mal, si ce n'est physiquement, au moins émotionnellement.

Il me veut entier, soumis, désireux, sans jamais rien avoir à donner en retour.

Une maîtrise parfaite de lui.

Une maîtrise parfaite sur moi.

oOoOo

Mes caresses se font plus énergiques, plus agressives. Elles trahissent ma colère et ma douleur. Je veux lui faire du mal tout en lui faisant du bien.

Mais au moment même où je pensais enfin le voir tressaillir sous mes assauts, il capture mon poignet et stoppe tout attouchement. Je tente de passer outre mais sa prise se resserre au point de blanchir ma peau et de faire naître un début de souffrance.

Mon regard se lève et vient se planter dans le sien. Je le toise avec fierté. Je ne veux pas paraître faible devant lui, je ne veux pas qu'il me domine. Mais ma détermination ne semble pas l'émouvoir… bien au contraire. Une lueur d'agacement traverse ses iris et avant même que je puisse réagir, ses mains viennent agripper mes épaules.

D'un geste aussi brusque que rapide, il inverse nos positions, m'obligeant à m'allonger sur les draps immaculés. Mon dos s'enfonce dans le matelas tandis qu'il me surplombe froidement.

_**Un bras de fer**_

_**Un cœur de pierre**_

Quelques secondes passent durant lesquelles je demeure immobile, observant son visage grave avec égarement. Mais très vite, la surprise laisse place à la révolte. Je tente de le repousser afin de reprendre un semblant de contrôle. Mes mains se posent sur son torse et s'efforcent de mettre de la distance entre nos deux corps.

_**Mes mains sur lui s'abîment**_

Mais il ne semble pas enclin à vouloir se laisser faire. Il les intercepte sans grande difficulté avant de les positionner de force au-dessus de ma tête.

_**Mes mains, qui saignent,**_

_**Dressées comme un totem**_

Je me débats encore, tandis qu'il m'observe en silence sans toutefois relâcher sa prise.

Il attend.

Il attend que je rende les armes, comme à chaque fois.

Je pourrais crier. Je pourrais me dégager si je le souhaitais réellement. Il le sais parfaitement car il n'a jamais été question de contrainte entre nous.

Il suffirait d'un mot de ma part pour que tout s'arrête.

Les quelques heures dans cette sempiternelle chambre d'hôtel…

Ses mains sur mon corps…

Lui dans ma vie.

Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre.

oOoOo

Mon corps se calme.

Il a gagné.

Je ferme les yeux et je tente d'oublier le fait que je n'obtiendrai rien d'autre de sa part que ces corps à corps anonymes. Aucun sentiment, aucun engagement. Juste deux âmes égarées qui, pendant une nuit, chercheront un plaisir charnel si ardemment souhaité.

Vous pensez peut-être que je suis pathétique, que je devrais me battre afin de « gagner son cœur » et non pas me laisser f aire sans réagir.

Et bien…

Vous avez parfaitement raison.

J'ai pendant longtemps tenté de le séduire, de faire naître entre nous un sentiment amoureux. Mais cet homme est incapable d'aimer.

Il peut désirer, il peut exiger, il peut même séduire.

Mais aimer… impossible.

J'ai donc fait un choix.

Entre renoncer à lui ou me résoudre à poursuivre cette mascarade, j'ai préféré me voiler la face et me convaincre, qu'un jour, il éprouverait pour moi un peu de cette tendresse qui me hante.

_**J'invente cet homme qui m'aime… qui m'aime. **_

oOoOo

Ses mains glissent. Elles s'approprient mon corps avec langueur. Ses gestes sont doux, si doux que ça me donne envie de pleurer.

Ses lèvres effleurent mes paupières avant de se perdre sur ma tempe. Petit à petit, elles descendent, redessinant avec patience le contour de mon visage. Elles passent sur ma gorge, marquant ici et là la peau fine et sensible.

Son corps se colle au mien. Je sens son désir contre ma cuisse. J'écarte avec indécence mes jambes pour qu'il puisse s'y lover, geste qu'il exécute sans se faire prier.

Nos peaux se pressent l'une contre l'autre, cherchant dans ce contact un peu de soulagement face au brasier qui peu à peu nous envahit. L'impatience me gagne.

J'ai envie de lui.

Tellement envie.

Un soupir s'échappe en traître de mes lèvres.

Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne rien laisser paraître de mon émoi.

Je voulais demeurer imperturbable… tout comme lui.

Pourquoi y arrive-t-il et pas moi ?

Pourquoi suis-je le seul à m'offrir sans demi-mesure ?

oOoOo

Je sens l'une de ses mains parcourir mon ventre et plonger entre nos deux corps si parfaitement soudés. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour de mon sexe, comprimant la chair chaude.

Je gémis.

_**Plus fort**_

_**Encore**_

Je le sens sourire contre ma gorge.

Ses doigts poursuivent leur douce torture tandis que mon bassin se lève pour venir à leur rencontre.

_**Plus haut**_

_**Le corps**_

Mon souffle devient plus rapide et plus appuyé. Je perçois le sang battre avec vigueur à mes oreilles.

Mes mains se promènent sur son dos, griffant de temps à autre sa peau lorsque ses caresses se font trop brûlantes.

Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses cuisses lui intimant mon envie d'être possédé.

Je ne suis plus que sensation entre ses bras.

_**Plus dur**_

_**Plus chaud**_

Il prend son temps, trouvant une satisfaction perverse à m'arracher des gémissements plaintifs.

J'appuie mes paumes sur ses épaules et resserre mes cuisses sur le haut de ses hanches. Je veux qu'il vienne à moi, qu'il vienne en moi. Mais il s'obstine. Il refuse de se plier à mes désirs.

Il exige de ma part une demande explicite, une supplique exprimée de vive voix.

Je résiste, ne voulant pas céder à ce caprice. Mais mon corps se tord d'envie sous ses caresses expertes.

Ma volonté vacille, ma fierté s'efface et les mots finissent par franchir mes lèvres sans que j'en prenne réellement conscience.

_**Je souffle à l'homme que j'aime**_

_**« Viens, viens. »**_

Je répète ce simple mot encore et encore tout en mettant en sourdine mon orgueil de mâle.

Les secondes s'écoulent avec une lenteur insupportable.

Son visage bouge et nos regards se croisent.

Ses traits sont détendus tandis que les miens expriment toute l'intensité de mon désir.

Son souffle est régulier tandis que le mien se fait saccadé.

Tout nous sépare… tout… sauf peut-être… ses yeux.

Ils se sont assombris de manière étonnante, confessant le plaisir que j'ai su faire naître en lui. Ils sont mes seuls points de repère, mes seuls alliés au cœur de cette nuit de concupiscence.

Et tandis que je me raccroche à cette maigre consolation, je le sens entrer en moi.

La préparation fut sommaire et forcément la douleur se fait sentir avec violence.

Tous mes muscles se crispent tandis que ma respiration se bloque. Mes mains se posent sur son torse et l'empêchent de poursuivre.

Il me faut du temps… juste un peu de temps.

Son corps s'immobilise tant bien que mal. Ses bras tremblent et ses abdominaux se contractent au maximum. Son envie de me posséder entièrement est parfaitement visible.

Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre pour l'instant.

Nous avons été trop impatients… j'ai été trop impatient.

Je le voulais en moi pour me sentir entier, vivant.

Pour me croire important à ses yeux.

…

…

…

Se bercer d'illusions peut-il rendre fou ?

oOoOo

Graduellement, la souffrance s'amenuise. Bien que présente, elle semble vouloir laisser la place à quelque chose de plus engageant.

L'une de mes mains quitte sa poitrine pour venir se poser sur sa nuque. D'un geste lent, je l'attire vers moi, lui donnant par la même occasion mon assentiment. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. D'un mouvement ample, il me pénètre jusqu'à la garde, engendrant un pêle-mêle d'émotions. De délicieux picotements parcourent toute la longueur de mon échine et me font frémir d'excitation. Mes reins se creusent, venant à la rencontre de ses hanches tandis que mes doigts coulent sur son dos, d'abord en de sensuelles caresses puis, en de légères griffures lorsque le plaisir des sens se fait trop vivace.

Ses mèches de cheveux me chatouillent la nuque pendant que ses lèvres courtisent mon épaule. Nos peaux, rendues moites par l'effort, ne se quittent plus, s'épousant à la perfection.

Perdu dans un univers de volupté, c'est à peine si je perçois sa main glisser sous l'un de mes genoux afin de l'attirer plus haut vers lui et par conséquent de se coller encore plus contre moi.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une explosion de plaisir me submerge que je prends réellement conscience de son initiative.

Et tandis que mon esprit se perd dans un monde d'ivresse, j'oublie tout de ce qui peut toucher de près ou de loin à la réalité.

Mes appréhensions quant à l'avenir…

Mon amour pour lui…

Tout disparaît.

Je m'abandonne entièrement.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard _

Le réveil est difficile.

Mon corps semble peser des tonnes et le moindre effort requiert une faculté de raisonnement que mon esprit embrumé n'est pas enclin à fournir.

Mes paupières se soulèvent pour tomber sur la fenêtre de la chambre.

La lumière, qui y entre à flot, m'aveugle.

Je referme les yeux avec paresse préférant la quiétude de l'obscurité plutôt que l'agressivité du jour.

Après quelques instants d'un demi-sommeil, les évènements de la nuit me reviennent en mémoire. Un sentiment amer m'envahit. Je sais, sans devoir me retourner, qu'il n'est plus là.

Comme à son habitude, il est parti avant même que je me réveille.

Sans un mot, comme un voleur.

De tous ses défauts, celui-là est le pire. Il me donne l'impression d'avoir autant de valeur qu'un objet qu'on délaisse après s'en être lassé. C'est un comportement blessant et détestable qu'il prend plaisir à entretenir.

Agacé de m'être encore laissé convaincre de poursuivre cette « relation » sans avenir, je repousse d'un geste brusque les draps et quitte ce qui aura été, pendant quelques heures, le refuge d'une passion interdite. Je ne pose pas un seul regard sur « sa » place, je ne donne aucune valeur aux froissements des draps… ou tout du moins je fais semblant.

Je trompe mon monde.

Je me trompe moi-même.

Je m'isole dans la salle-de-bains où je crois pouvoir échapper à mes remords. Mais au moment même où mes yeux se posent sur mon reflet, je sais que la fuite est vaine.

Je détaille sans le vouloir mon image… la parfaite représentation de ce qui s'est passé.

Mon corps dénudé est recouvert de petites ecchymoses.

Mes cheveux blonds en bataille attestent que la nuit n'a pas été de tout repos.

Et mon regard, brillant et troublé, trahit sans ambiguïté l'ascendant que cet homme à sur moi.

Une vague de tristesse m'envahit. Ma gorge se serre tandis que mes mains se contractent en deux poings blanchis par l'effort. J'étouffe un hoquet de souffrance.

Aucune larme.

Aucun cri.

Je refuse d'être faible !

Ma souffrance laisse peu à peu place à un ressentiment teinté de frustration. Mon corps tremble sous l'afflux d'agressivité qui me gagne.

Mes remords s'estompent et seule ma colère contre lui demeure.

Je le hais !

Je le hais de m'utiliser de la sorte !

Je le hais d'avoir su me rendre dépendant de son corps !

Je le hais autant que je me hais !

Ma main attrape l'une des statuettes décoratives qui trônent sur l'étagère et d'un mouvement rageur, je l'envoie heurter mon reflet.

Le miroir se brise en une nuée d'éclats étincelants, de la même manière que mon amour-propre a volé en éclat la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Et tandis que le reste du monde s'efface, je demeure immobile à observer les centaines de reflets qui maintenant me torturent.

**FIN**


End file.
